Why?
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Ashley decides to go to Magnus's apartment to find out why he broke-up with Alec. One-shot. Post COLS.


A/N: In my fanfic Turn The Page I asked if I should write a fanfic with Ashley chewing out Magnus. So here is it.

Takes place in the What Happened in Mexico universe.

Doesn't take place in the Seven universe.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

Ashley walked down the sidewalk towards Magnus's building. She needed to talk to Magnus. Not talk to him, but yell at him. Sort of yell at him.

She knew that the break-up was Alec's fault, but it was also Magnus's fault too.

Ashley looked up at the door and pressed the doorbell. She pressed it again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again.

The door opened and Ashley looked up at Magnus. She pressed the doorbell again. And then one more time, just because.

"Seriously?" Magnus asked and Ashley smiled. She looked at what Magnus was wearing and felt her eye twitch a little.

_Pink! Dear god! Why me? _Ashley thought, _one more reason why I hate him._ Ashley forced herself to smile. "Yes."

Magnus distinctly remembered hearing Ashley's voice. He couldn't place where he heard it before.

"Can I come in?" She tried to sound nice and pleasant. It was hard because she was trying not to smash his face in with the door. _Calm down Ashley. It was Alec's fault to._ She told herself. _He already paid for it by allowing me to choke him with an ear phones cord._

"What do you want?" Magnus demanded.

Ashley shrugged. "I just want to see how you were doing."

Magnus eyed her weirdly. Something kept tickling at the back of his mind. He remembered her voice, just wasn't sure where he heard it at. "Why?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. _It's like talking to a brick wall. Wait. That's an insult to brick walls everywhere._ Ashley walked into the room and up the stairs. She wasn't going to stand around and try making small talk to someone who broke her best friend's heart. She would still talk to Adrianne, but that's because of reasons.

"Hey!" Magnus said and Ashley rolled her eyes. She turned to face Magnus.

"I just want to know why." Ashley replied.

In an annoyed tone, Magnus demanded, "Why what?"

"I know the entire story from—" Ashley started to say but her phone started ringing. She pulled her cell phone out from her pocket and flipped it open. It was Kayla. Ashley smiled, but quickly wiped it away. She answered it with, "What the fuck do you want?"

Magnus stared at Ashley confused, wondering why she smiled and said that.

"Wait! He used a cheese grater on his arms?" Ashley asked confused. She frowned at the reply. "You paid him fifty dollars to use the cheese grater on his arms? Is that possible?" Ashley rolled her eyes at whatever reply she got. "Did try healing him?" There was a reply. "Then take him to Lola."

Magnus wondered why Ashley is there.

There was a reply on Ashley's end. "I know you don't like her. Just do it." There was another reply. "Take him to get some help." She hung up. "Jesus fucking Christ, why am I friends with these people anyway?"

"Can I help you?" Magnus asked.

Ashley shook her head. "I know why you and Alec broke-up."

"And if you know about it, I made it clear that I don't want to see any of his friends and family again." Magnus stated, motioning to the door, indicating that he wants her to leave.

"Yes, I know." Ashley said. "No doubt what Alec had done was stupid."

"Idiotic." Magnus interrupted.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "He's stupid, not an idiot. Yeah. You broke up with him because he thought about taking away your immortality. For three seconds. Yeah I would've broken-up with him too."

"So he told you the entire story?" Magnus said.

Ashley crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Yes. He left no detail out. You know the whole enchilada." She perked up. "I should make enchiladas for dinner." She shook her head. "Yeah, I know he talked to your ex about your past."

Magnus rolled his eyes this time. "I told him not to talk to her. Yet he did anyway."

"Yeah. And you left him in the subway tunnel where her killer was roaming." Ashley said and Magnus stiffened up. She rolled her eyes. "He's fine. I'm not sure what went down in there. He doesn't talk about it."

"Where is this getting at?" Magnus asked.

Ashley sighed. "He talked to your ex." Ashley snorted. "That's not much of a good reason. My current girlfriend talks to my ex-girlfriends, I don't get mad at her for it."

Magnus stared. _Current girlfriend? Ex-girlfriends? What?_

"That surprised you? I thought the most obvious hints were the rainbows bows and bracelet." Ashley tugged her right pigtail and waved her rainbow bracelet around. "Okay, I know it hurt that Alec considered taking away your immortality, even if it was for three seconds. That's unforgivable."

"Then why are you still here?" Magnus asked.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Have you ever wondered why Alec went to talk to your ex? It's because you never told him anything! I get it. You have this big fucking secret past. Well, Alec has one too. He would've told you his if you opened up and told him yours. But I guess that's not going to happen, now is it?" Magnus looked down knowing that she has a point.

_Feels so damn good._ Ashley thought. "Alec told me that he felt like he was some sort of quest that had to be conquered. Yeah. How can he trust someone who makes him feel like that?" Ashley noticed the way that Magnus flinched. "So he was some sort of quest that needs to be conquered? Seriously? That's fucked up. He deserves better. I know he can find better."

"He wasn't some sort of quest!" Magnus shouted.

Ashley sighed. "It's your fault too. You're the one that let go of the greatest guy ever. He's great, once you get past the past racism and self-centered issues. I understand that you're old and have trust issues. You know what? We teenagers, you know, eighteen year olds have self-esteem issues too."

Magnus growled. Ashley stared confused. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? My ex-girlfriend Lola was a witch. She's two thousand years old. She has a long list of past relationships. I know that. It made me feel insignificant because of that. It made me realize that I would be just another brick in the wall of her past relationships. I know that once I died, she would move on because she lives forever. I know that's how Alec felt. Lola once told me that I wasn't insignificant but I still felt like I was. Tell me, does that ring a bell? 'You're not trivial' that's what you said right?"

Magnus didn't say anything. He knew she had a point. "But—"

"You know what? He will find a woman that he will fall in love with. That woman will love him back. They will get married. Kayla and I will be there as her bridesmaids. I know Simon will be there as his best man. Because screw Jace. He doesn't care. Isabelle might be the flower girl or something." Ashley crossed her arms and smiled. "And you know something else? They'll have lots of kids and I'll be the godmother with Kayla. Simon will be the godfather. Alec will move on and leave you in the past, because he found someone who didn't find him as a quest."

She walked to the door and turned to face Magnus. "Don't screw with my boy's head anymore. How does it feel to be trivial?" She left the apartment and walked down the sidewalk.

_Now I have to find out why Alec agreed to use the cheese grater on his arms. Even if it was fifty dollars._ Ashley wondered.

* * *

A/N: Finished!

Maybe I should write a fanfic with Alec finding another Shadowhunter girl that he will fall in love with. I need names though.

I got 'Another brick in the wall' from the Pink Floyd songs 'Another Brick in the Wall.' I felt like it suited Ashley at the moment.

Do you like this fanfic? Hate it? Give me your thoughts please.


End file.
